


Pillow Talk

by roeskva, Skarpedin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Discussion of Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Tok'ra, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarpedin/pseuds/Skarpedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet comes to visit Johan/Malek, and they help each other release some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV, for the prompt: Janet Fraiser/Malek, kiss, massage, love
> 
> Warnings: Oral sex, vaginal sex, discussion of anal sex (male and female recipient), D/s, discussion of bondage
> 
> I guess this is a sequel to/in the same series as "Capturing Malek", "Practice Makes Perfect", "Revenge", "Tok'ra Love Slave: The Revenge", and "On Display".

Malek moaned, smiling satisfied. "You are so very good with your hands, Janet."

He and Janet were in his quarters, and he was lying naked on his stomach on his bed, on some soft sheepskins. Janet was naked and straddling his back, just over his butt. She was massaging his shoulders.

"Thank you." Janet leaned down and kissed his neck. "Your muscles _really_ feel tense. You and Johan need to relax! Also... shouldn't you be able to take care of tense muscles, Malek?"

"They are some of the most difficult to do, surprisingly. Of course, I _can_ do it, it just takes time... and this is _so_ much more pleasant." He sighed. "We have both missed you so much, Janet!"

"You _could_ have returned earlier, you know... I have been here at the base for several days..." Janet pouted, but she did not stop massaging Malek.

"Mm... yes, the meeting at Per'sus base dragged on. Regular Council meetings are bad - meetings with all the council members of _all_ the bases are _horrible_. No one can ever agree on anything, and the discussions and bickering takes _days_."

"My poor Malek!" She poured some more massage oil out of the bottle and warmed it in her hands, before spreading it over his back. "Well, I suppose I was busy too. I've worked with Anise."

"Ah, yes, she is helping you improve your treatments for concussive nerve damage."

"Yeah, exactly. She has some really groundbreaking ideas." Janet put some more force behind her massage, and rubbed Malek's shoulders, then down his back. She stroked him up along his spine, featherlight, before returning to her regular massage.

"Teaser!"

She grinned. "Always." She kissed his neck again, then slid down along his body, positioning herself on the back of his thighs, just below his ass. She began to knead his buttocks. "You know, Anise has been experimenting with artificially grown neurons, and she had this _most_ intriguing suggestion..."

"That sounds ominous... yet also strangely alluring," Malek said.

Janet smiled, detecting a strain in his voice that proved her caresses were having an effect. "She suggested that we build a neuro-sheet cock... you know, it would allow women to penetrate their lovers... and transmit the sensation to their nerve centers. The clitoris or g-spot seems an obvious choice, wouldn't you agree?", she added mischieviously, as she gently slid a finger between his buttocks. "Do you see where I am going with this?"

Malek gasped, and spoke, his voice a little hoarse. "I... do not know what to think of that..." He lifted his ass a little, slipping a hand in and adjusting his shaft which was being bent uncomfortably.

Janet grinned. "And yet it is clear that you are excited!" She crawled up a little higher, straddling the lower part of his butt and rubbing against it. "Of course, maybe you need to be tied down first?"

Malek twisted under her, grabbed hold of her, and turned them over so she was suddenly under him. She squealed and giggled a little, and pretended to fight him.

"Perhaps it is _you_ who need to be tied up?" Malek suggested, before kissing her.

Janet returned the kiss, and for several moments they just lay in each others arms. Then Malek gave his host Johan control. He pulled Janet in for another kiss, before giving her a mischievous look.

"As you probably well know, Malek finds your suggestions _very_ appealing."

Janet grinned, and stroked his rock hard erection. "Oh, I don't doubt that!"

Johan gasped, and his eyes flashed as Malek took control again.

"You two are always in league!" He grabbed Janet and lifted her off the bed, then pushed her down, kneeling on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Janet demanded.

"This!" Malek took hold of her head and brought her lips to his cock. "Pleasure me, Tau'ri!"

Janet raised an eyebrow, but then she licked off the drop of precome that had appeared. "So hard... the thought of what I will do to you must _really_ excite you!"

He grabbed hold of her hair and pushed his hard shaft into her mouth. Janet started using her hands and mouth expertly on him, making him gasp and for several moments just close his eyes and enjoy her skill.

Malek groaned and ran his fingers through her hair. "You... are most _excellent_ at this... I... I should tie your hands, behind your back. True... your hands... feel divine, but with your hands..." He gasped, then continued his libidinous ramblings, "...with your hands tied hard behind your back, I could _fuck_ your mouth brutally, force my cock down your throat, and only _occasionally_ pull out and allow you to breathe!"

He growled loudly and forgot all coherent speech as Janet relaxed her throat and took him completely inside, sucking hard. Seconds later, he came violently, his balls resting against her lips.

Janet quickly pulled back and took several deep breaths of air. She gave him a stern look. "Mistress Janet will hear of this _insolence_! Just you wait - you might find yourself tied up and..."

Malek pulled her up and interrupted her stream of words with a passionate kiss, which she eagerly returned. After several moments, they broke apart for air.

Malek smiled at her. "My very skilled and _wonderful_ lover!" He gave her a worried look. "I hope I was not too rough?"

Janet smiled back at him and shook his head. "Not at all - it can be _very_ arousing!" She winked at him.

Getting the hint, he lifted her up on the table and kneeled before her. Spreading her folds, he smiled. "You are so wet you are _dripping_... it would seem I am not the _only_ one who enjoys this!" He flicked her clit gently with his thumb, making her gasp.

"Sh... shut up and get that tongue moving!"

"Yes, beloved." Malek chuckled, and did as she told him.

He was very skilled, and Janet was soon completely caught up in the pleasure. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and pulled him towards her, grinding herself against his mouth.

"I... I am going to get Anise... to make that... neu... neuro _sheet_ cock! And then we'll together... together program it... so it will give me pleasure... make me come when I force it down your throat! Gagging you on it, Malek! Until you ask me... beg me to fuck your ass instead!" Janet suddenly screamed as she came, bucking against Malek's mouth.

As soon as she let go, Malek got up and grabbed her, turning her over on her stomach and placing his large hands on her back. Her legs dangled off the table, with her feet just barely touching the ground. Still a little dazed from the intensity of her climax, she merely lay there.

"When you are naughty like this..." he ground out. "You _really_ ought to be prepared - _lubricated_ \- so that I can take your ass! This is _truly_ reckless of you... you who can barely accommodate me even after the most thorough preparation! Of course, in this position there is not a whole lot you can do to stop me, now is there?"

Janet giggled over her shoulder "As if you could _ever_ make yourself do such a thing! You are much too nice for that, my sweet Malek! _Fortunately_!"

"Yes, perhaps - but not for _this_!"

With one swift stroke he buried his cock in her pussy and started fucking her hard. Janet gave a delighted yelp as the air was forced out of her, followed by a low, needy moan. "Oooh, God, Malek... _yes_!" She bit her lip and grabbed hold of the edge of the bed.

"You... you like this?" Malek said, hoarsely. He dug into her hips and changed the angle a little, then continued ramming into her.

"Yes!" Janet gasped. "Just... just as much... as you are going to love... getting fucked with the _huge_ cock... Anise will make for me!"

"You are _still_ naughty!" Malek exclaimed.

"And I can feel you grow larger inside me! You _love_ the idea!" She grinned, then yelped as he increased his speed, pounding into her.

She moaned deeply and closed her eyes, her mouth falling open as she focused completely on the intense pleasure Malek was giving her. Moments later, she shouted her pleasure as she came, even harder than before.

Malek gasped at the feeling of her strong muscles squeezing his cock, and rammed into her a couple more times before joining her in bliss.

Rolling off her, he pulled her to him, nibbling her ear gently "My beautiful, lovely, _naughty_ Janet. Yes, you excite me - and so do your ideas!"

"So you wouldn't mind me working with Anise on this?" Janet grinned, a little sleepily.

"The thought scares me and excites me at the same time!" He smiled at her. "Johan is teasing me and telling me he will help you! How did I get such a... wicked host?"

"Well, he needs to be a good match for you, and that he is. And for me!" She kissed Malek. "I love you both."

"And we love you." Malek snuggled closer to her.

Lying like this, all three of them soon fell asleep.


End file.
